


That bastard Ushiwaka

by betransthrowhands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (boyfriend), Eating Disorders, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Volleyball Dorks in Love, its not his knee this time, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betransthrowhands/pseuds/betransthrowhands
Summary: Something's been going on with Tooru and Hajime is here to help him through it.TW! mentions of disordered eating
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	That bastard Ushiwaka

**Author's Note:**

> once again: tw for eating disorders/disordered eating. i struggle with it myself, so its told from a perspective of someone who knows what its about. i dont go into detail, but still, please be careful.

Iwaizumi was worried.

He had noticed something was wrong with Oikawa a while back, but the setter always brushed it off as too much homework, an argument with his parents or something as trivial. Hajime knew better than to believe him, but he also knew better than to pester him, the stubborn nature of the other boy wouldn’t let him just admit to not being okay. So, Iwaizumi waited. 

He wasn’t, of course, planning on letting Tooru take it too far again, not when he still kept a knee brace in his locker in case the captain would need it again. Despite that, decided to give the other space, trusting him to be mature enough to stop pushing himself too far.  
That is, until Oikawa had refused to eat the milk bread Hajime wanted to share with him before practice.

“Hey, Shittykawa,” he grumbled from behind the setter.

“I told you not to call me that,” Tooru pouted, turning to face his boyfriend. “What do you need?”

Hajime pointed to the other’s right knee. “It’s not getting worse, is it? I swear to god, if you’re ignoring it again-“ he didn’t get to finish his threat, cut off by Tooru’s finger resting on his lips. It was weirdly cold, considering the warm weather outside.

“My knee’s fine, Iwa-chan. I won’t risk my volleyball carrier just to do a few more jump serves, have a little faith in me,” the taller winked and ran off, yelling out instructions for the team. Iwaizumi ignored the whistling behind him – he’ll get back on Hanamaki and Matsukawa for it later – and sighed. His boyfriend hadn’t let him ask another question, but for now, he’ll let it slide.

Practice was just like any other, Iwaizumi switching between training and taming a fuming Kyotani. Love problems, he assumed, looking at the smug look at the smug look on Yahaba’s face. Thinking of the second year setter, he was really growing into something Oikawa would want his kouhai and future captain of the team to be, which was a little concerning for Hajime. He silently hoped Yahaba would be more similar to Nekoma’s setter, lowering the chances of Kyotani ending up in jail for murder, but the brown haired boy seemingly took it upon himself to be as annoyingly Oikawa-like as possible. The kid wasn’t a bad setter, though he lacked the ease with which Tooru would send the ball to any player spiking it.  
Suddenly, Iwaizumi’s train of thought was stopped by the gym falling silent. He looked over, ready to curse Kyotani out again, but he snapped his mouth shut when, instead of an angry blonde, he saw his captain on the floor, his back turned to Hajime. 

“To- Oikawa! What happened, you dumbass? If it’s your knee again-“

Yahaba shook his head, stepping out of the circle of people gathered around Oikawa. “It’s his wrist, I think. He missed a set and fell.” He pointed towards a ball slowly rolling into the corner of the gym.  
Iwaizumi nodded. “Practice dismissed. The rest of the third years will clean up, I’ll take Oikawa to the nurse.” He ignored the complaining of Makki and Mattsun, helped Tooru stand up and led him to the nurse.

After a too-long while, Oikawa left the office, arm wrapped up and his face pale.

“Before you yell at me, Hajime, it didn’t hurt before.” He said, defensively.

“I’m not going to yell at you.” He hated himself a little bit for the surprised look on his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t act so surprised, it was an accident. Unless it wasn’t?”

The setter blinked. “It was, of course. It’ll be healed soon anyway.”

Hajime sighed. “Come on, we’re going to my house. Let’s get changed.”

Tooru nodded and soon, the two boys were on their way to the shorter’s house. Somewhere along the way, Tooru slipped his hand into Hajime’s, the other’s eyes widening slightly at how cold it was. 

“Are you cold?” 

The setter shook his head. “I’m fine, Hajime. My hands are always cold.” His hands have been warm. Iwaizumi decided to let it slide. 

“My mom’s making dinner today. You can eat with us, and we’ll do our homework together.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan, are you this worried about me? Do you want to keep your eyes me at all time?” Tooru looked over at his significant other, smirking.

“I will break your other arm. Shut up.” He grumbled, tips of his ears turning red. Tooru decided not to tease the other further and the couple spent the rest of their walk in silence.

“Okay. Will you tell me what’s going on with you now?” Hajime demanded, closing the door to his room behind them. The taller just shrugged and jumped on his boyfriend’s bed, opening his arms as a signal for Hajime to join him. When he did, Tooru spoke.

“I’ve been having trouble eating again.” The words were almost too quiet to hear. Hajime squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Have you talked to your therapist about it?” Hajime asked, then hummed when he felt the setter nod against his neck. “I won’t scold you, I know you already know all of that. I’ll eat with you, okay? You can choose what.”  
Tooru smiled and moved to kiss Hajime, but was stopped by the other’s stern gaze. 

“And no practice if you don’t eat.”

The taller whined, but his smile didn’t waver. “I know, Iwa-chan. I can’t win against that bastard Ushiwaka if I pass out.” His grin widened, eyes lighting up.

“Are you- you know what, that’s a good enough reason. I love you, Tooru.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
